


魔法加持的夜晚

by Contrails04



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, 高中生AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrails04/pseuds/Contrails04
Summary: 魔法加持的夜晚，大家脑子都不太好。魔法少女（？）和骑士就这样相遇了。
Relationships: Alex/Tommy (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 1





	魔法加持的夜晚

1-A  
约会花费的时间比汤米预想的要长。  
此时阿历克斯的家人正在奔赴爱丁堡参加远亲婚礼的途中，阿历克斯心怀鬼胎，邀请他的小男友到家里来看电影打游戏。这是汤米第一次走进阿历克斯的卧室，室内可以下脚的地方不多，墙上也贴满了摇滚乐队的大幅海报，深色窗帘遮住夜色，阿历克斯没心思认真打游戏，几个回合以后就成功将汤米拐到了他的单人床上。  
阿历克斯决定慢慢来，从亲吻开始。  
他不擅长亲吻，严格地说，汤米是他的第一个交往对象。不过这问题不大，只要能显得比汤米更加经验丰富就够了，而这很容易。他有整整一个晚上的时间（虽然汤米不这么认为），无需心急。阿历克斯沉醉地舔吻汤米的上唇，手指沿着棉布衬衫的下摆滑进去，握住对方的腰。  
汤米的手机就在这时疯狂地振动起来，是晚上十点钟的闹钟。请问哪个正常的高中生会在晚上十点设闹钟？  
汤米猛地坐起来，把阿历克斯推开一点，塞好自己的衬衫下摆，说：“抱歉，呃——”他显然思考了一下，才继续说：“我家有门禁。”  
阿历克斯坐在床尾，难以置信地看着汤米跑向门口又折回来亲了一下他的脸，然后消失在门口。他感到自己被抛弃了。

1-B  
二十分钟后，骑士戴好面甲，从汤米的窗口踏进夜空，一匹漂亮小马已经在窗外等着他。需要说明的是，骑士个人认为小马过于可爱，并不适合作为骑士的坐骑；但骑士公会认为他的镇子和他本人都显得太小，成年马的体型毫无必要。  
小马背着它的骑士，在镇子的屋顶上巡视。夜晚十分安宁，除了几只偷梦的小妖精以外没什么不安因素，它们远远看到骑士的身影就自觉地消失了。月亮升上高高的天空，照亮了骑士的剑和盔甲，小马也安静地迎向月光，轻快地踏上一座染白的屋顶。这时骑士发觉屋顶上并不是只有自己一人。  
一位少女。身材高大、看上去就非常健康的那种。  
少女在屋顶上看月亮，长长的卷发随意披在后背上，当骑士走近的时候可以看到她像个大汉常做的一样岔开双腿坐着，短裙底下是印着某个摇滚乐队成员头像的平角短裤。骑士尴尬地把视线移到少女的脸上。  
“......”骑士非常不擅长应对这种场合。  
少女说：“你要是想打架，保证五分钟以后送你哭着回家找妈妈。”  
好吧，别开生面的打招呼方式。骑士从马上跳下来，按照公会守则第二章第10条的要求，向少女行礼致意，并附上自我介绍：“我是本地的圣剑骑士，正在进行夜巡，请问有什么能为您效劳吗？”  
少女歪着头看他：“骑士公会不会还在搞400年前那一套吧？”  
当然不。骑士还记得自己宣誓入会时，那份积了灰的羊皮精装工会守则封面上写着1892年最新版。  
少女站起来，骑士发现她比戴着头盔的自己还要高出一个头顶。  
“我是本地的魔法少女。咱们去揍几个小妖精吧！”少女说。  
骑士回忆了一下公会守则第七章第21条，说：“你可以骑我的马，我来步行。”  
少女说：“我不擅长骑东西，相比之下我更愿意被骑。”  
初次相见的圣剑骑士与魔法少女一起踏上了夜巡之旅。  
少女的嘴巴闲不住，骑士渐渐得知少女是每天在本镇夜巡消除不安定因素的魔法少女，通常后半夜出巡所以一直和前半夜出巡的圣剑骑士完美错开，今天因为被男朋友放了鸽子才提早出门，悲伤地坐在屋顶上看月亮。  
“嗯......别难过？”骑士不确定应该怎样安慰一位女士。“你的男朋友一定是爱你的。”他试探着说。  
“你知道什么！”少女说。  
骑士听出了这不是疑问而是讽刺。

2-A  
第二天在学校见到的阿历克斯似乎在生闷气，汤米有点摸不着头脑。  
阿历克斯是一个自我中心的人，他一向清楚。在他们交往之前，吉布森曾经因此试图阻止汤米做出必将令自己后悔的决定，尽管他没有强硬地表达反对，而是尽量委婉地请他“好好考虑一下”，可汤米在那双深深担忧的眼睛里读到了他想说的。可是汤米呢，也许他借用了那个本该属于吉布森的浪漫的法兰西脑袋，他相信是命运将他推向了阿历克斯，而他选择了不予抵抗。另外，汤米相信不管是谁都必须承认，阿历克斯的胸肌真的相当不错。  
直到午餐时间，阿历克斯端着大份汉堡在他旁边一屁股坐下来，说：“昨天你抛弃了我。”  
他那么委屈，汤米突然想要摸摸他的头，然后他就这么做了。  
到午餐结束时，他们又是一对亲密的小情侣了。

2-B  
后来骑士和魔法少女又遇见了几次。有时少女单脚蹬着别人家的花园围栏，枪托抵住自己肩膀，瞄准楼上正在偷梦的小妖精精准地发射子弹。魔法少女习惯用枪而不是魔杖或者咒语什么的，这和骑士一直以来的认知大相径庭，但他很好地消化了这个事实。反过来，当骑士挥剑战斗之后，少女会嘲讽地问他腰上插的东西到底是枪还是长得像枪的棒槌。当然了那是枪。但他的枪总是卡壳，所以骑士仍然选择用剑战斗，也因此成为了公会剩下的唯一一个用剑的骑士，简称圣剑骑士。  
少女通常叫他“骑士”，或者“小家伙”，心情不好的时候是“公主”，骑士全部默默承受。他仍然不知道应该如何称呼对方，称作“喂”听起来非常不礼貌。  
“为什么？”当骑士终于开口询问她的名字时，少女反问。  
“算了，我看继续叫你‘喂’也没什么问题。”骑士压住火气，尖刻地说。  
少女沉默了一会儿，见他并没有继续询问的意思，于是用胳膊肘推了推他。骑士抬起头，从仅能露出眼睛的面甲后面看着她，她说：“别那么小气，我叫阿历——嗯，阿莉西亚。”  
不错的名字，A开头的名字中除了阿历克斯以外都很不错，而阿历克斯意味着自我中心的、任性的小混蛋。  
“我——”  
骑士没来得及说完，阿莉西亚摆摆手：“无所谓，知道你是骑士就行了。”  
正如她自己所说，阿莉西亚不关心骑士的名字，也不想知道他面甲下藏着的脸长得什么样。这本应令骑士感到被冒犯，但他知道她对世界上的多数事物的好奇心并不比对他多出那么一点半点。她那双绿眼睛无视一切，除了她的工作和她的男朋友。而关于这两者，她总是有很多抱怨。出于种种原因，就这一点来说骑士能够理解，另外，骑士认为她口中的男朋友给自己提供了一本实用的负面教材。  
比如这天晚上，阿莉西亚对自己与男朋友以及男朋友最好的朋友之间的关系发表了见解。她认为男朋友对好朋友的关心程度明显高于对自己，毫无疑问，这决不是一个优秀的亲密关系的范例。  
骑士问：“为什么认为他对朋友的关心程度要超过你？”  
“如果我看不出来，那我就是个瞎子。”阿莉西亚轻蔑地说。“他宁愿和他的朋友呆在一起，但是他的朋友，你无法想象他有多闷，他几乎一句话都不说！他宁愿和那个闷罐呆在一起！”  
事实上，骑士还真的可以想象，因为巧得很，他最好的朋友也是一个经常被认为是闷罐的男孩。这提醒了他，而他是个善于反思的人，这在现代人类中是一种珍贵的品质。

3-A  
阿历克斯注意到他的男朋友对自己的态度产生了一些变化，具体地说是好的方面：汤米似乎在他身上投入了更多的注意。  
这个变化在某一天突然出现。早上骑行到汤米家附近时，汤米已经在路边等他了。他的男朋友跨坐在单车上，正在专心地低头摆弄手机，觉察到自己的到来，他放下手机，抬起头来，这时清晨的阳光照在他的脸上，于是汤米微微眯起眼睛看着他，认真地说：“早上好。睡得好吗？”  
“超棒。”回答比思考来得更快。阿历克斯想说的是在清早得到男朋友的问候是一件超棒的事，而汤米可能是把它当成了给自己的回答，不过这无关紧要。一般情况下，汤米总是那个在迟到的边缘疯狂试探的人。一周里总有那么三四天或者四五天，阿历克斯会在汤米家门外每隔十秒钟猛击一下自己的车铃，然后汤米顶着一头乱糟糟的鸟窝推着自己的单车冲出来与他会合。因此这个早上的汤米让他感到新奇。  
路上阿历克斯说起自己昨晚淘到的一张唱片，汤米第一次表现出了强烈的兴趣，甚至追问这是一张什么样的唱片，来自哪个乐队，以及他们是否在本地开过演唱会。  
他的男朋友不一样了，这也许意味着他对他们俩之间关系的进一步认同。阿历克斯尚未得知是什么人或者什么事使汤米觉醒，但他尽自己大脑的最大容量进行了一些很深入的思考，最后确信是汤米终于认识到了他的魅力。多么显而易见的答案啊，他忍不住嘲笑自己在这之前的苦苦思考。  
“嗯......没关系，汤米。”  
这是在生物课上的自由分组时间，刚刚结束了冥想的阿历克斯听到吉布斯这样说。他好奇地看去，汤米正俯身在他的朋友身边说着什么，神情满是歉意。吉布斯摇摇头强调自己不介意，于是汤米带着自己的笔记本向阿历克斯走来。  
阿历克斯尝到了胜利的滋味。

3-B  
进入仲夏以来，偷梦的小妖精们有点放肆，人们在夜里不断被噩梦惊醒。骑士曾忧心忡忡地问他的男朋友睡得怎么样，而得到的回答是“超棒”，因此他想，这个镇子里不可能存在比他的男朋友更心大的人了。  
在许多个夜里，当阿莉西亚不在的时候，他在追逐小妖精的途中会经过那扇窗，但他没有时间去仔细查看。好在那扇虚掩的窗里总是静悄悄的，没有被小妖精打扰的迹象。而和阿莉西亚一道时，他会故意避开那条街，以免阿莉西亚的话匣子一发不可收拾。  
不过他觉得自己过于谨慎了，阿莉西亚不会注意到的，她的脑子里除了男朋友什么都没有。但不管怎么说，谨慎总是好事。  
阿莉西亚坐在屋脊上，长长的卷发全部捋到后面，手上麻利地更换弹夹。骑士则放松缰绳，让他的小马在屋顶上自由漫步。突然，阿莉西亚说道：“我觉得我的男朋友开窍了。”  
骑士懒得抬眼，嗯了一声就算听到了。  
她又说：“他听我说他感兴趣的东西，陪我上无聊的选修课，你知道最离谱的是什么吗？我对他最好朋友的胜率已经飙升到40%了！”  
看来的确是可喜的变化。骑士说：“我早说过他是爱你的。”  
阿莉西亚说：“他当然爱我了！”  
骑士认为听起来像是一种“这还用得着你说”的语气。他不喜欢，同时他也必须承认，他感到些许嫉妒——因为阿莉西亚尚且能发觉男朋友的改变，而他自己的男朋友似乎并没有。骑士看着整个人都飘飘然的阿莉西亚，没好气地说：“你也不应该只想着你自己。”  
阿莉西亚看起来毫不在乎：“我有吗？”  
骑士拧着眉头想了一会儿，说：“我好像能理解你男朋友的感受。”  
“哇哦。”阿莉西亚不带感情地说。“这么说你也有一个超辣的完美女朋友了。”  
骑士对“超辣”这个词的认可程度为100%，“完美”为0%，至于“女朋友”，他确信自己的男朋友不会接受这个头衔。综上所述，他含混地回答：“我们刚刚交往不久。”  
“看不出来你还挺有本事的。”阿莉西亚的语调冷冰冰。她把滑下来的头发用力甩到脑后，跳向另一个屋顶消失了。

4-A  
鉴于阿历克斯其人霸道、任性并且对他怀有莫名其妙的敌意，吉布森不太愿意和阿历克斯打交道。作为汤米最好的朋友，在汤米与阿历克斯正式交往以后，他也没有得到阿历克斯爱屋及乌的友善对待。他认为浪费时间与阿历克斯吵架毫无意义，因此他通常包容阿历克斯的无理取闹和汤米被传染的傻气，明智地选择用沉默来降低自己的存在感，自得其乐地扮演三人中唯一一个正常人的角色。用彼得的话说，吉布森仿佛是他俩的妈。  
但伟大的亚历山大大帝说‘山不过来那么我过去’，吉布森也发现你不去找麻烦那么麻烦自然会来找你。体育课之前，他在走廊里被逮到了。  
“......”  
吉布森看着阿历克斯，用眼神表达疑问。  
阿历克斯看着吉布森，眉毛拧得像只大鹅。他说：“我有个问题。”  
当他说有个问题的时候，就像说他有一双手一样自然。吉布森知道即使自己不问，他也能一个人说下去。  
“汤米他......”阿历克斯罕见地迟疑一下，然后决定不拐弯抹角，他问：“我是不是没有注意到汤米的感受？我是说在我们的关系中。”  
吉布森觉得自己的下巴差一点掉到地上。阿历克斯，二年级臭名昭著的恶棍，天真的一年级女生的梦中情人，正在反思自己在恋爱关系中的错误。  
见吉布森迟迟没有回答，阿历克斯变得烦躁起来：“快点，回答我。”  
“如果你想听真话，那么是的。”吉布森说。  
对方呆住了，等到从呆滞中缓和过来时，开始唠唠叨叨地说一些他听不懂的话，比如“天哪他说得是对的”和“为什么”等等。  
“你......”吉布森犹豫着。这时有人在叫阿历克斯，吉布森从阿历克斯的肩膀上方看过去，原来是几个和阿历克斯同属足球队的男生。吉布森说：“他们在叫你。”潜台词是请你马上离开，谢谢。  
阿历克斯凶巴巴地说：“你要是敢告诉汤米......”  
吉布森做了个明白的手势。  
“很好。”阿历克斯转身就走。吉布森正要溜，阿历克斯又猛地回头，把他镇在原地：“今天晚上我请你吃饭。”  
“什么？”这次轮到吉布森愣住了。  
“我希望你能和我聊聊汤米。你要是敢不来......”  
吉布森又做了个明白的手势。阿历克斯满意地走了。  
在充满危险的晚饭之前，吉布森有充足的时间来构思一部专供汤米男朋友使用的恋爱指导，其中第一条已经想好了，那就是：听你的交往对象说话，而且别把他的话当做耳旁风。

4-B  
骑士出门之前已经洗掉了身上的炸鸡味儿，现在他牵着小马走在镇子最高的屋顶上，神清气爽。在早一点的时候，夜色还未落下，他的男朋友拉着他走进了一家颇有历史的炸鸡店，还奇迹般地变出了两张优惠券。自从他们交往开始，这毫无疑问是骑士最心满意足的一天了，不是因为美味的炸鸡，而是因为他的男朋友记住了他两天前随口说起自己已经一个月没吃炸鸡了。  
看起来阿莉西亚也心情不错，因为她既没有沉着脸对她的敌人突突个不停，也没有对他阴阳怪气。两个人心平气和地聊天，头一次显得像两个正常人（骑士认为自己绝大多数时间都像个正常人，他应该是对的）。  
“骑士先生，你的女朋友向你求婚了吗？”  
“没有——为什么？”这件事儿离他远了点，他还没成年呢。  
阿莉西亚上下打量着他：“嗯.......虽然我看不见你的脸，但上帝作证，你现在就像第一次被求婚的少女。”  
骑士感觉到自己的脸在面甲后面涨红起来。他说：“我们进展不错，很明显吗？”  
阿莉西亚耸耸肩，她觉得这个问题甚至不值得回答。  
“别说我了。你看起来也不错。”骑士说。  
“当然啦。”阿莉西亚轻快地回答，过了一会儿又说：“我最近发现为他做点什么也挺开心的。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
骑士和魔法少女达成了共识。  
“其实我有一个想法。”阿莉西亚又说。她把枪拄在地上，用手指勾了一下左边的头发，这是她认真起来的标志。  
“请说？”  
“我觉得也许——我也不确定——我应该告诉他我的职业了。”  
骑士不知道该怎么回答，这个问题也同样曾经涌上他的心头，而他至今仍未得到答案。他希望能与对方坦诚相见，不必再编造什么愚蠢的借口来提前结束约会；但另一方面，他十分清楚，自己的职业过于超现实了，就算是他的男朋友也不一定能心无芥蒂地接受。  
“你怎么看？”阿莉西亚问。  
我能怎么看？骑士想。他正要开口：“我——”  
“喂！那边的小妖精！”阿莉西亚突然打断了他。骑士顺着她的视线看去，两只小小的偷梦妖精正捧着圆滚滚的肚子爬出一个窗子，毫无疑问他们刚刚饱餐了一顿。阿莉西亚的反应无比迅捷，她第一枪打散了其中一个小妖精的发辫，紧接着跳过了房顶，向小妖精们逃跑的方向追去。  
骑士跳上小马，紧紧地跟上，路上解决了不知道从哪撞出来的另一只小妖精。再看阿莉西亚，她也已经解决了一只，正在和另一只纠缠。骑士眼看着魔女和偷梦妖精缠斗着飞进了一个窗户，这个窗户非常眼熟，因为正是他男朋友的卧室。接着一道亮光闪过，窗户之内安静了下来。  
圣剑骑士，现在我们已经知道了他就是汤米，慌忙踩着马背跳上阿历克斯的窗口，掀开深色的窗帘，刚好看见阿历克斯独自站在卧室里，腿上挂着阿莉西亚的裙子。  
电光火石之间，一个答案显现出来。阿历克斯，阿莉西亚，相似的卷发，一模一样的口音，答案已经很明显了。圣剑骑士坚定地说：“抱歉，我不会把我看到的告诉你姐姐。”  
阿历克斯半张着嘴看着他，手上还紧紧捏着那条挂在腿弯处的裙子。他说：“可是我没有姐姐。”  
电光火石之间，又一个答案显现出来。初遇阿莉西亚那天她被男朋友放了鸽子，而那天阿历克斯正好在和自己约会，汤米意识到这正是阿莉西亚被放鸽子的原因。此刻阿莉西亚、阿历克斯和自己正同处一座房子里，这是一个多么尴尬的局面，而阿莉西亚和自己是多么无辜啊。  
圣剑骑士悲从中来，脱口而出：“你这个混蛋，胆小鬼，懦夫！欺骗别人的感情！”  
这悲伤的控诉让阿历克斯十分困惑，他试图用力思考，于是思考产生了效果：电光火石之间，一个答案显现在他的脑海里，那就是圣剑骑士爱上了魔法少女阿莉西亚，现在却发现阿莉西亚原来是个男的，自己在圣剑骑士眼中突然成了变装玩弄直男感情的变态。让骑士产生这样的误解并非他的本意，但此时此刻他很难解释清楚，即使是阿历克斯也感到一丝心虚。他谨慎地退让，说道：“抱歉，我不是有意骗你。”  
汤米心里一惊。看来阿历克斯确实脚踩两只船，并且他一定是早已看穿了自己的身份，所以此时才对自己道歉。事到如今面甲已经失去了意义，他用双手托住头盔，把它从头上慢慢摘下，然后开口：“听着阿历克斯——”  
阿历克斯发出了一声高八度的尖叫：“——汤米？！”

5  
尾声  
换上了沙滩短裤的阿历克斯和穿着盔甲的汤米在单人床上相对而坐，小马在窗外咀嚼阿历克斯妈妈种的花草。  
“所以就是这样了。”汤米说。  
阿历克斯重复着：“就是这样了。”  
一阵沉默。  
阿历克斯再次开口：“我本来打算明天向你坦白。”  
“我已经知道了。”汤米说。几十分钟以前，作为阿莉西亚的阿历克斯亲口告诉他的。  
“抱歉骗了你。”阿历克斯接着说。“你会和我分手吗？”  
阿历克斯低着头，从汤米的角度看过去，会发现他的鼻尖发红，鼻翼也在微微颤抖。汤米想了想，拉起他放在腿上的左手。  
“听着阿历克斯，”汤米慢慢地说。“我也同样骗了你，为此向你道歉。”  
阿历克斯看着他们握在一起的手。  
汤米接着说：“谢谢你为我改变，也谢谢阿莉西亚让我为你改变。”他停下来静静地拉着阿历克斯的手，想了想，又说：“我现在觉得很满足。”  
阿历克斯吸了一下鼻子，闷闷地说：“我也是。”  
窗外，小马安静地咀嚼叶子，不时踱上几步。它认为还有一个人应该得到他们的感谢，希望他们两个不要忘了他。  
凌晨一点半，镇子另一头，吉布森被手机吵醒，他不情愿地摸出手机，看到上面有整整齐齐的两条短信，一条来自汤米，内容是感谢他对恋爱中的自己的无限包容；另一条来自阿历克斯，（用词并不那么客气地）感谢他提供的恋爱指导。  
吉布森叹了口气闭上眼睛，想着与其发短信来感谢他不如让他好好睡个囫囵觉。

END


End file.
